Silicone-vinyl copolymers, including those having a vinyl polymeric backbone with silicone pendant groups (see, for example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,728,571 (Clemens et al.)) and those having a silicone polymeric backbone with acrylate pendant groups (see, for example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,202,190 (Kantner et al.)), are known in the art to be useful as release coatings for pressure-sensitive adhesive (PSA) products. When these release coatings are subjected to relatively high temperatures (for example, temperatures above about 50° C.), however, there can be an undesirable build up of peel force and sheet removal force in PSA products.